Mikey snaps
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Mikey's had enough of Donatello constantly flirting with April. What will he do when he has a chance to get Donnie alone. warning tcest MikeyXDonnie


Donatello had been flirting with April for hours and all Mikey could do was sit glaring into space. Mikey couldn't stand April she was soooo annoying her voice just grated against his ears in an aggravating way!

"hey! Earth to Mikey what the shells wrong?"

Mikey jumped half way out of his shell as Raph sat down next to him with a questioning face. Mikey looked away from his brother eyes wandering back to his beloved Donnie and then to the spawn of his aggression. April. Raph followed his younger brothers glare seeing Donnie trying so hard and failing to smooth talk April into going on a date with him so pathetic. Raph grinned mischievously he walked up in between Donatello who immediately started to glare and April who greeted him.

"hey April, Master Splinter wants us to do a patrol, come on I don't have all day!" Raph turned his head slightly so he could wink at Mikey as he escorted April out.

Donatello stood dumbstruck that jerk he calls a brother just swooped in and ruined his chances with April! How could he!? He knew how much Donnie liked her. A strong tug on the tails of Donatello's mask sent him walking backwards to keep from falling over.

"What the she- MIKEY!? What are you doing!?" the purple turtle growled.

Mikey didn't answer as he continued to drag Donnie towards his room. Donatello tried to struggle but he couldn't get a good angle to push away. Mikey pulled open his door dragging Donatello inside slamming the door behind him.

"Mikey! Michaelangelo! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Donnie frowned fighting against Mikey's grip.

Mikey managed to get Donatello over to the bed tied him up with one of his nunchucks. Mikey stood back looking Donnie straight in his coffee brown eyes. So many emotions ran through Mikey's eyes it made Donnie worried.

"Mik-" Donnie started.

"don't talk...I have something to say to you."

"oh yes by dragging me off to your room by the tails of my mask practically throwing me on your bed and tying me to it!? Why should I li-."

"SHUT UP DONNIE! This...is important to me!" Mikey finished looking as if he was going to cry.

Donatello stared shocked by Mikey's sudden outburst but he remained quiet. If it was important to Mikey then he should at least hear him out. That and there's no way he was getting out of this without listening to his stubborn little brother.

"alright...whats wrong Mikey?"

"you!... you and April... thats whats wrong! She doesn't love you Donnie and its not fair that I have to live with watching her tease you every day! Don't you see she's going to rip your heart out and leave you for dead Donnie!" Mikey finished tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mikey...your over reacting you don't know if she's doing that." Donatello tried to explain.

"NO! She's just using you! I'm not over reacting!"

"why do you even care!?" Donnie yelled getting frustrated with Mikey's childish behavior. However the purple ninja was not ready for what happened next. Sweet light blue eyes soften as Mikey got on his knees in front of Donatello. Coffee brown eyes widened as soft lips met his. It was a sweet gentle kiss that betrayed a bit of longing Mikey leaned away breaking the contact.

"thats why I care...I love you Donatello...even if you never love me back." Mikey loosened the chains around Donnie's wrists and leaving quickly.

"MIKEY! WAIT!" he could hear Donnie tugging on the chain trying hurriedly to get it off.

He moved slowly part of him hoped Donatello would come after him and tell him he loved younger back but he knew the chances of Donnie yelling at him was greater. He'd just passed through the lairs living room when a pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Mikey winced waiting for the yelling or scolding.

"I love you to Michaelangelo." Mikey turned to see Donnie's shy gappy toothed smile. Mikey leaned up making thier lips meet again in an energetic kiss pushing Donnie back until his shell hit the wall.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!"

"I love you to hyper one" Donnie smiled blushing lightly.

"bout time you two got together." Leo grinned.

Raph whistled, "show the know it all whose boss Mikey!"

Mikey grinned over at his brothers as Donatello hid his face against Mikey's shoulder.


End file.
